Vorturi or Cullen? The Prequel
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What was Alec's Life Like before he got bite abd joined the Volturi?


**Volturi to Cullen? : The Prequel**

**Summery: How did Alec become a Volturi?**

**Pairings: Alec Centric, Jane is already part of the Volturi but hides it from Alec**

**AN: Please be nice this is my first Twilight Fanfic**

Alec was in his room doing his homework like any teenager. He perked up from his history when he heard the sound of cheering. When he looked outside he saw flames and he looked to see who they were burning he looked he saw that they were burning his parents.

"If their burning my parents that means…I'm next" he thought to himself

Jane knowing Alec was her best friend went inside to protect him. Alec was hiding in his room when Jane came in.

"Al we need to get you out of here, because you're next and I don't want to lose you" Jane said scared and worried.

"I know but still" Alec said before hearing the door being forced open.

Alec looked at Jane scared. She grabbed him and took him outside. But before they could make it two sets of hands grabbed Alec.

"Hey let me go" Alec screamed as he was let out the door

"No" the man said

Alec continued to wiggle and scream. The guy who was holding on to him pulled out a dirty sock, and then stuffed it roughly in his mouth. Alec muffled a cry and fought with all his strength and kicked the guy in the face. The guy winced and threw Alec towards where he'll be held. Alec looked scared as he was thrown into a cell and tied to a pole.

"Aro he's too young" Caius explained to Aro.

"Caius, if we change him at the age he is, he could rise to become a powerful member of the Volturi" Aro explained.

"Ok fine, but we do it after he's burned"

"Or… we just bite him before" Jane said

"No, he has to be dying before we change him" Aro said

**A Few Days Later**

Alec was in his cell moaning and groaning because they meaning the guys who threw him in their weren't feeding or giving him anything to drink, he knew it was because he was sentenced to die that very day. Two of the men came in and untied him from the pole and then grabbed him by his hair.

"Hey" Alec screamed

"Shut up you little brat" one of the guys yelled while tying his hands behind him

"No" Alec screamed before being shoved out the door

"You shut up or else" the other guy yelled

"Or else what" Alec said sarcastically

The guy pulled out a cloth and put it around his mouth. Alec ducked and ran into the woods. The guys took off after him. Alec was running deeper into the woods and knowing his hands were tied he know he wasn't going to make it far. He saw a shadow coming closer and took off faster. It was about a mile in when he fell face first and saw the guys behind him. The guys picked him up and took him to the execution site.

Jane watched as they tied Alec her one true friend was tied to the pole, and seeing them take his shoes off and put sticks and hay under his bare feet. Alec was kicking and screaming to the point where he accidentally kicked a guy in the head. Alec looked scared as the guy came towards him with the cloth and another piece of cloth. The guy quickly untied Alec and quickly gagged him and threw a blindfold over his eyes then chained him back to the pole.

**Alec's POV**

I saw Jane my only friend seeing me die. I could hear the village say "kill him" or "burn the witch child". I also heard a banging sound which was my head hitting the metal pole and something constricting my throat which is making it hard to breath. Man was my head hurting. I can't see a darn thing with this blindfold and how I wish this restraint around my throat or this gag wasn't on I would be screaming bloody murder. I felt the flames crawling up my skin starting with my cold bare feet I was crying oh the horror all over and over again.

Jane caught Alec has the chain came lose. Aro quickly killed the whole village and then quickly rushed over to Alec and took the gag off carefully. Jane sighed and stroked Alec's smooth and shiny brown hair and the looked at Aro who nodded. Jane smled and sighed as she bit her one true friend.

AN 1 : This story was due to my random obbesion of Twilight

AN 2 : Huge fan of Cameron Bright aka Alec

AN 3 : This is just the beginning of my Twilight Mania

AN 4 : I'll be posting my chapters to the sequel soon

AN 5 : If you haven't seen Eclipse you better before you read the sequel

AN 6: Read...Review... Favorite?


End file.
